The son
by I like pandas and stuff
Summary: Ben solo, an normal 30 year old guy, learns that he has a 10 year old son after he talks to Rey, a girl he slept with 11 years ago. Now he's a little confused. Modern AU LEMON
1. chapter 1

**A/N: HELLO THERE! I'm a person who's writing a story for your enjoyment. You probably won't enjoy this, because I'm a new writer, and I lose motivation easily, but it can't hurt to try. As I'm writing this, I have no clue what I'm gonna make this story about. I am honestly really just winging it. Hope you enjoy, though**

 **January 9th, 2007**

"Ben, are you sure you want to do this?" Rey asked Ben Solo, her boyfriend of about 2 days. "We've only been together for 2 days, and I usually like to wait."

"C'mon, babe." Ben Replied Persuasively. "I promise I'll be gentle."

"Oh, okay fine" Rey finally agreed. "Let me just check my messages" She stated, flipping open her phone.

"Did you hear about the apple phone?" Ben asked, excitment in his eyes.

"Yeah, can't wait for that to be in stores" Rey replied, not as excited as Ben, but excited none the less.

"I'm gonna go freshen up in the bathroom." Rey said. "I'll be back... And I probably won't be clothed."

Ben nodded and opened his drawer, where he had about 10 boxes of condoms. Gotta stay prepared, am I right?

Ben slowly opened the box and took a condom. He had missed sex so much. Last time he had sex was maybe 3 months ago. He was really getting tired of his hand, but what could he do?

Ben heard the bathroom door slowly open, and saw Rey standing there. She put a finger up, and motioned for him to come over.

"I want you to undress me." She whispered, her body so close to Ben's raging boner.

Ben pretty much slammed his lips to Reys, ripping her shirt off, and dropping it to the ground. They both slowly moved towards his bed, as Ben started to play with Rey's boobs. He licked and sucked on them until they were harder than bricks.

Rey ripped off Ben's pants and played with his dick, while he started to lightly finger her wet pussy.

"I want you inside me, Ben." She whispered lustfully. "I want it so bad."

Ben took off Rey's underwear as she took off his. Ben's lips met Rey's, as he entered her without warning.

You may have noticed that they were forgetting something. Yup. They forgot the condom. In all the sexual tension, Ben forgot to put the condom on his dick.

Anyway, Ben pumped into Rey while kissing her jaw line and neck.

"I'm gonna cum!" He shouted.

"Me too!" Rey shouted in between moans.

They came together and layed next to each other.

"That was great." Ben said, happy to have had sex finally.

"Meh."Rey simply replied.

"What do you mean 'meh'?" Ben asked, hoping that Rey liked their sex as much as he did.

"I mean that you should work on that." Rey said bluntly.

The next day Rey would end up leaving him, and Ben wouldn't have sex for another 3 months.

 **March 1st, 2018.**

Ben was driving home, sad because his recent girlfriend had just broken up with him. Ben thought that he'd be married by now. That was just his personal goal. Be married by the time your 30. But no, he just delivered amazon boxes, and went from girlfriend to girlfriend.

Just then, his phone started ringing. Since he was driving, he just picked it up automatically. He didn't care who was calling, but he hoped it was his ex Phasma calling to say that she was joking when she broke up with him.

"Hello?" Ben asked.

"Ben?" A familiar voice asked. "Is that you?"

"Rey.." Ben whispered, finally recognizing the voice. He hadn't talked to her in 11 years. He would still hook up with her if he got the chance, even after all these years. She was the best he ever had. She obviously didn't think the same, though.

"What do you want?" Ben asked, a little less annoyed.

She waited a little bit clearly hesitating on what to say.

"Ben, do you remember in 2007 when we had sex?" Rey asked, worry in her voice.

"Yeah, of course!" Ben replied enthusiastically, instantly regreting the fact that he had said of course.

"I... Um... I sorta got pregnant, and had a son." Rey muttered awkwardly.

"AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?!" Ben shouted. If he wasn't in a car, he would have probably broken something.

"FOR 11 YEARS?"

"I'm sorry!" She shouted back with a sigh afterwards. "Look, I'm going to New York for about 5 months. I need you to take care of him."

"Yeah, cause I'm just automatically ready for a 10 or 11 year old kid to just come and live with me." Ben replied, still wondering why she hid this from him for so long.

"I'm leaving next month." Rey said bluntly. "I wanted you to have time to meet him and prepare."

"I'll do it" Ben quickly stated. "He is my son, after all."

"Oh my gosh, thank you so much Ben!" Rey exclaimed happily as Ben pulled up to his driveway.

"Before I go, let me tell you about him." She said excitedly. "He is 10 years old, and was born on October 24. He's in 4th grade, and _loves_ basketball. He's so good at it."

"Well... Alright then." Ben muttered. "I'll see ya later."

"Alright, bye." Rey rushed, and hung up.

Ben had a son. A _son_. He couldn't believe it. He had missed 10 years of his son's life. These were just some of the thought going through his mind. How would his mom react? How would his friend Hux react? How would anyone react? He didn't know, but he was going to have to learn.

 **A/N: Well that was chapter one. I tried to make this better than my other stories. If you read my other stories, you would just say, "DUH" don't read them though. Seriously. Don't. sorry if the sex scene was a little wierd. It's the first one I've ever written. I hope you enjoyed this story, and if you did then please leave all the things you can leave, like a heart thing, and a review (I'm new to this, sorry) goodbye!**


	2. chapter 2

**A/N: I can't believe people actually read this! I'm gonna try and make this one a little longer, just cause. There may or may not be a sex scene.I hope you enjoy, and if so, don't forget to leave a favorite, and a review and all that stuff. Now without further ado, here's chapter 2.**

It had been a day since Ben learned about his son. He had arranged a dinner with his mom, where he planned to tell her about him.

"So how is everything?" Ben's mom, Leia asked, probably more intrested in his love life.

"Well, that's a little bit of what I need to talk to you about" Ben replied after taking a large bite of his steak to think about what he was going to say.

"Mom... Um... I-I have a son." Ben muttered.

Leia stared at him with a look of disbelief.

"Wait... For Real?" She asked

"Yeah. For real." Ben almost whispered, looking down at his plate.

"How long?" Leia whispered angrily. Ben stayed silent.

"How... Long have you kept this from me?"

"A day." Ben quickly said.

"Wait... What?" Leia asked, sounding really confused.

"I just learned yesterday. From This one girl I dated." Ben answered, clearing up all the confusion.

"Oh... Well how old is he" Leia asked, her face instantly changing from the scowl she had on her face before Ben finished talking.

"He's 10, turning 11 in october, and... She didn't tell me his name..." Ben replied. He had never really thought about it, but Rey had never given him his son's name. That made no sense!

"Oh... Wait, why didn't you use protection?!" Leia nearly shouted. "All of this would be solved!"

"I thought I did, but, I might have forgot." Ben said, realizing that his mom was really gonna get on his case for that.

"YOU WHAT!?" Leia actually shouted.

"Moooom." Ben muttered "Your making a scene." His mom was known to do that, no matter where she went.

"YOU CAN'T JUST 'FORGET'!" Leia shouted, ignoring the pairs of eyeballs looking towards them.

"I'm just gonna set this right here..." The waitress awkardly said, placing the check on the table.

Leia calmed down, and walked out of the store. Ben didn't understand why she was so mad at him. People forget stuff all the time. It's just that this time, forgeting something ends up giving you a son.

Ben payed for the food, walked out, and drove home. He was probably going to meet his son the next day. Ben wondered what his name was, and what he looked like. Did he have dark hair like Ben's, or light hair like Rey's. Were his eyes hazel like Rey's, or dark brown like Ben's.

Ben's thoughts were interrupted when he had to focus on parking his car. He walked into his house, opened a bottle of wine, and after about 3 glasses, he was asleep.

 _Ben's eyes opened, and he saw Rey standing in front of him, and a kid with no face next to her. "Hi dad" The kid said, his blank face slightly moving as he talked. "Why did you leave me?" It said. "WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME?!" It shouted this time. Suddenly, the kids face became Ben's, and Ben became his father. "WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME? WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME? WHY? WHY? WHY!"_

Ben woke up from his wierd dream at around 10:30, Because of a phone call from Rey.

"Whaddu you want?" Ben questioned, still very drowsy.

"Me and Nathan are coming at 3:00. Can I just get your address" Rey blurted out.

"Wait... His name is Nathan?" Ben asked, wondering why.

"Yeah it is." Rey quickly replied, seeming a bit annoyed.

"But... Why?" Ben asked. The drowsiness, was making him seem really dumb.

"I don't know, I just liked the name,now just give me the damn address!" Rey shouted, clearly annoyed.

Ben gave her the address, and she hung up instantly.

Later that day at maybe 2:30, Ben was scrambling to clean up his house. Rey would be there in 30 minutes with Nathan. Ben took a couple extra seconds to just think about his son's name. Nathan. Huh. Ben thought it was a pretty nice name. Back when he had just woken up, he had thought that the name of his son would have a lot more meaning or some shit. Sleepy Ben is really stupid.

30 minutes later, Ben heard the doorbell ring. His stomach did a couple backflips as he approached the door.

Ben opened it, and saw Rey, still as attractive as ever, and a short kid. Nathan. He had brown hair that was sort of a mix of Ben's and Rey's, and hazel eyes the same as his moms.

"Nathan, this is your dad." Rey told Nathan. He sort of just stared at Ben with a look of disbelief.

"Your m-my dad?" Nathan asked, his voice shaking a little bit.

Ben bent down to Nathans height, and told him, "Yup. It's great to finally see you"

Nathan ran into his fathers arms, and held on tight. Ben thought Nathan would be mad at him for never being there, but he guessed not.

Ben could hear Nathan whisper, "Wait till the kids at school hear about THIS." And he heard Rey sniffle a little bit. Ben was pretty sure that parenting wouldn't be that hard. But boy, was he wrong.

 **A/N: that was chapter 2. Did you like the name nathan? The only other name I thought of was Everett** **. So... Yeah. I REALLY REALLY hope you enjoyed, and if you did, well great. See Ya!**

 **:-P :-)**


	3. chapter 3

**A/N: Hey people, how's it poppin? Thanks to all the new people who have followed and stuff. You mean a lot and you help a lot so thanks so much. I hope you enjoy**.

"Alright, I'm gonna head off to work." Rey said with a sigh. "I'll be back around 10:00"

Rey pulled Ben aside and told him, "I expect you to provide Dinner for Nathan, just saying." She must've thought he was stupid.

"I know, Rey." Ben replied, pretty annoyed. "I swear, sometimes you treat me like I'm slow."

"I'm sorry, it's just that you've never been a dad before." Rey explained.

"It's alright, just go to work. Everything will be fine." Ben reassured, being nicer than usual.

"Well, alright." Rey said, starting to leave. "Bye Nathan! Love you!"

"Bye Mom! Love you too!" Nathan cried after her.

Rey closed the door, and Nathan pulled out a basketball from his small string bag.

"Wanna play me?" Nathan asked. Ben would have said no, because of the age and height difference, but he remembered Rey saying that He was really good, so he accepted.

They walked outside to the hoop that Ben had put up earlier that day.

"Check up" Nathan told, Ben. He walked up in front of Nathan, and caught the ball from him.

Nathan started with some intense defense, and stole the ball. Then he attempted to break Ben's ankles, but failed. So he backed up and made the long shot effortlessly.

'"SPLASHH" Nathan shouted,which made Ben laugh.

Ben went for the Check, and caught the ball, this time upping his game. He rapidly went left, right and forward, until Nathan's ankles gave in, and he fell. Ben ran up to the hoop, and dunked the ball so hard that the hoop nearly broke.

"Oh my gosh, That was awesome!" Nathan shouted, a large smile on his face.

"Had to show you that I can play." Ben replied, laughing.

They played basketball for an hour before going inside and playing on the xbox. Ben Ordered a pizza, and they waited about 30 minutes before it came.

"Nathan! Pizza's here!" Ben shouted to Nathan. He was probably gonna use pizza as an excuse to talk to his son a little more, ya know, get to know him.

"So Nathan, do you play basketball for your school?" Ben asked, although he already knew that he was going to say yes.

"Yeah I do!" Nathan cried hysterically. "I carry them to a win every game."

"And how long have you been playing?" Ben questioned, hoping that Nathan wouldn't say a year or 2, because it took Ben 4 years to get good.

"Ever since Mom taught me, which was when I was in 1st grade." Nathan answered like it was nothing.

"Hold up... Your mom still plays Basketball!?" Ben cried.

"Oh yeah, she's great. Like maybe as good as you." Nathan cleared up.

"When I met your mom, she was pretty good for a beginner, but she was never _that_ good." Ben recalled silently.

"It's sorta like it runs in the family." Nathan stated with a laugh.

"Well yeah it does!" Ben exclaimed.

He went to the living room and pulled out a photo album thicker than his head.

Ben showed Nathan a picture of Leia back in the 1980's before he was born.

"This is your Grandma, who lightly taught me some stuff." Ben told Nathan. "She was alright at basketball."

"Why did she keep her hair like that?" Nathan asked, pointing to Leia's signature buns.

"She said they gave her good luck." Ben remembered with a slight smile.

"This is my uncle Luke, who taught me everything I know." Ben explained. "He is the best I know."

Ben's face instantly changed to a scary grim expression as he flipped to a taped up picture of a young man with an angry face.

"This is my grandpa, who was so good at basketball, but such a bad person." Ben muttered angrily, gripping the photo album tighter and tighter.

"What did he do?" Nathan asked, slight fear in his eyes.

"I... I-I don'twannatalkaboutit." Ben spoke quickly, the anger present in his voice. "I'll... Umm... Be right back. Just play some Fortnite or something."

Ben took the taped up picture, and rushed to his room. When he closed the door, Ben ripped up the picture, broke a mug on his dresser, and shouted in his pillow.

Ben calmed down a little bit, and curled up into a ball. He still remembered the murder of his grandma, the murder of an entire small town, and the attempted murder of his uncle and dad. Ben was very small, but he remembered a lot of chaos.

Ben walked out of his room with a newly taped picture of his grandfather, and returned the photo to its rightful place.

"DAD! There's two people left in this fortnite match!" Nathan shouted excitedly. Ben went to go check it out and they played fortnite for an hour and 30 minutes.

After that they watched a superhero movie called Dr. Strange, Which was about 2 hours. Then they watched some cartoon network for the rest of the time that Nathan was there, since Nathan loved cartoon network for some reason.

Eventually, Ben heard a knock on the door, and saw rey on the other side.

"Hey Rey!" Ben said in a good mood as he opened the door.

"Hey Ben. I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for acting like such a bitch lately." Rey apoligized, looking slightly close to tears. "Things have been really bad at work, and it's been affecting my mood"

"It's okay, Its okay." Ben reassured, and before he knew it, They were hugging.

Ben zoned out for about 30 seconds, and just enjoyed the hug. When he came back, He and Rey were kissing. No making out. Ben's tounge was inside Rey's mouth, and he pushed her against the wall. Rey moaned softly, and ran her fingers through his hair, and Ben started to smooch her neck.

"No no no." Rey whispered "We can't"

"I know." Ben simply responded.

"Thank you for that, though." Rey smiled.

"Nathan, are you ready to go?" Rey asked.

"Yeah mom." Nathan said, walking up to the door.

"Bye dad." Nathan quickly and tightly hugged Ben.

"See ya later bud" Ben responded with a smile.

Rey and Nathan walked out, and Ben locked the door behind them. He still had something on his mind, though. Wht did that moment between him and Rey mean?

 **A/N: well chapter 3 is done! i know i screwed up the timeline, but i dont care. What did you think of the moment that Ben and Rey shared? I hope you liked it! See ya later!**


End file.
